The ever decreasing size of electronics, particularly computing devices, has opened a new spectrum of wearable devices such as Google Glass® (GOOGLE, INC., Mountain View, Calif.), FitBit® (FITBIT Inc., San Francisco, Calif.), and the Apple Watch® (APPLE, INC., Cupertino, Calif.). Many of these wearable computing devices include transceivers with limited range due, at least in part, to the inherently limited real estate in smaller wearable devices. For example, the Apple Watch is unable to independently place cellular telephone calls and must be paired to an iPhone® in order to place or receive cellular telephone calls.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.